The present invention relates to a method and a system for keeping count of the number of artillery shells fired by an artillery piece and of the amount of charge used.
For several reasons, it is important to keep count, or "keep track", of the number of shells fired by each of several artillery pieces and of the amount of explosive charge used in firing the shells.
One important reason involves inventory control. It is of crucial importance, especially during intense combat, to readily determine, preferably on a real-time basis, exactly how many shells and charge bags have been used so that timely reordering of exhausted supplies can be effected.
Another reason for keeping track of the number and type of firings of an artillery piece is to aid in the maintenance of the piece. For example, the barrels of certain artillery pieces must be refurbished or replaced after a certain number of firings.
There are several ways of counting and keeping track of the number and the strength of the firings of artillery pieces. The simplest involves carefully recording each delivery of shells and charge bags to each gun and periodically taking inventory of, and noting, the remaining stock. While such a method may be suitable in the context of a limited military training exercise or test firing, especially when only a single artillery piece is involved, it is unlikely that such methods can be relied upon in the midst of an intense and often protracted actual artillery battle involving an artillery battery made up of a number of artillery pieces.
Other, more automated, methods for keeping track of gun firings include the use of sensors designed to detect the movement of the barrel of the gun as it recoils after a firing. However, such methods have proven to be unreliable.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a simple system for automatically determining the number and strength of firings of individual artillery pieces in a battery.